Is That The Sweet Smell of Deodorant - or is it Denial?
by Phoebe Miller
Summary: 915 coda - Danny makes Steve pancakes and they have a chat.


_**This is my version of the ending for 915. We needed more Danny and Steve. Hell, we always need more Danny and Steve. My muse took it one step further. **_

"You're not serious, are you?"

"Serious?" Danny wrinkled his nose as he flipped the pancake. "About what?"

"Rachel."

The name dropped a ton of bricks between them.

"Why would I be serious-" Danny sighed, shaking his head. _Who was he kidding?_ "Yea, about Rachel and me..."

Steve waited, not saying a word. Holding his breath like the next thing Danny said could kill him.

"Rachel and me - we talked - and we -" Danny checked the pancakes again. "We talked."

"You said that twice."

"Well, we did a lot of talking."

"About?"

"Here, eat these."

Danny shoved the plate at his partner.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't -"

"I want to, it's just." Danny turned away from Steve and fiddled with the stove, adding new batter to the pan.

Steve stared at his stack of pancakes, chocolate oozing from the melted chocolate chips. He opened the flap on the syrup and then closed it, deeply considering his next move. One eye on his plate and the other on his best friend.

"It's hard because I do still love her, you know?" Danny palmed the back of his head, spatula in his other hand. Pancakes sizzling on the griddle.

"Yea, I know buddy." Steve put his fork down.

"She smells so good." It was an odd thing to say, but it was the first thing that slipped out.

Steve took it in stride. "Better than that deodorant, I hope."

Danny frowned.

"Sorry, bad joke."

"We've shared so much, ya know?"

Steve's eyes darkened, and his whole face took on a pinched look.

"What? Say it. I know what you're gonna say."

Steve shook his head, shoving a bite of gooey pancake into his mouth.

"She left me. She brought Grace here. I know she didn't think I'd follow, and she wouldn't have to deal with me. But how could I leave my little girl?"

"No way, man. I know. You're a good father." Steve took another bite and said the next words with his mouth full. "The best father, really. Ever."

Danny nodded at the compliment, but there was more he needed to say.

"Then she fought to keep me away from Grace. I hated her for a while. Then - the old feelings came back. We spent time together. That case with the bike race ignited things. I just couldn't help myself. Then she left again. And then..." Danny closed his eyes.

Steve jumped into action. The pancakes were burning. He turned off the stove and moved the pan before guiding Danny to the nearest chair. He was already shaking.

"Then she lied about my baby boy. For years. I thought he was Stan's kid. God, I was there when he was born. You think she coulda told me, but no." His voice rose and fell. "She stole those years from me. If he hadn't gotten sick I'd never know he was mine."

Steve shoved a glass of water at Danny. "Drink this."

Danny obeyed.

"And now she has Grace lying too."

"Hey buddy. Wait-"

"Don't tell me it's different."

"Yes, Grace should have told you about the car."

"So you're agreeing with me?"

"Maybe."

Danny's temper flared and there was heat in his next words. "Maybe? Either you're agreeing or you're -"

"I'm on your side, buddy. Always. And I'm not denying that Grace made a mistake."

"I mean why couldn't she tell me? Am I that bad?" The heat flickered out as fast as it began and a deep sadness washed over Danny. He slumped in the chair.

"No, Danny. That's not - it's not it." Steve pulled out a chair and scooted next to Danny. "She didn't want to upset you. Or let you down. Something like that."

"She tell you this?"

Steve bit his lip and looked away.

"You're talking to my daughter about me?"

"Yes. We talk about you."

"Ganging up on me now, huh? What the fuck?"

"Danny, it's not like that. Listen to me." Steve grabbed Danny's arm as he pushed the chair away and started to get up. "It's not like that. We love you. Grace comes to me sometimes to hash things out. She wants to get it right. She loves you."

"You keep saying everyone loves me."

"Yea that's right. Because they do."

"Then why do they lie to me?"

"Buddy..."

"You're the only one. Although maybe it's a lie of omission since you're plotting -"

"Plotting? Who says we're plotting anything?"

"I know Grace begged you to get me out of the house. She couldn't stand to be around her old man so she got you to take me on a case."

Steve frowned and shook his head, taking an extra breath before answering. "Now you're taking it too far and you know it."

"Too far? Rachel has turned my daughter against me." Danny dug in.

"Danny, it's not like that. Grace is a teenager. Of course she wants a break from her dad. And she's gonna hide things from you. That's normal."

"Am I too much?"

"Too much?"

"Do I hover?"

Steve kept his mouth shut, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Do I worry - wait, that's just...a dumb..." Head in his hands, Danny leaned over and sighed loudly.

"Hey, it's a lot. You've been through a lot lately."

Danny didn't move or reply so Steve continued.

"Grace is great, right? She's healing and getting back to normal. Charlie is great, too."

"Yea." Danny sprang to his feet, startling Steve. "Everything is fucking great!"

He walked to the living room and flopped onto the couch, wrapping himself in the blanket leftover from the previous night.

"Everything is wonderful."

Steve stood behind him, pained expression weighing down his hopeful face. He still didn't say anything.

"I'm in love with my ex wife. Again. Why? Why do I keep doing this? Am I that pathetic?"

Steve walked around, shaking his head. "You're human."

"I hate myself."

"Hey, buddy, don't go there. It's understandable. I get it. Rachel is -"

"Great? That seems to be your favorite word."

"I can see why you love her."

Danny smiled, tears streaking his cheeks.

"Have you told her how you feel?"

"No."

"So you haven't acted on it."

"Hell no."

"Then, it's fine."

"It's most certainly not fucking fine. I'm in love with my cheating, lying ex wife."

"Have you ever stopped?"

"Stopped what?"

"Loving her?"

Danny wrinkled his nose. "You know how much I hate her."

"Well, you wouldn't hate her so much if you didn't also love her."

"Did you hit your head?"

"You know I'm right." Steve was suddenly smug. Very, very smug.

"No way. You're nuts."

"Why did you keep that awful deodorant?"

"Deodorant?"

"Yea the stuff in the old box that is making this place stink. You dragged that box from your apartment for a reason."

"I like the brand."

"Do you wear it anymore?"

Danny paused before answering, not looking at Steve. "No."

"See? It passed."

"You're comparing my partiality a personal hygiene product to my love for Rachel? Really?"

Steve shrugged.

"Come here."

Steve moved closer.

Danny motioned for him to keep going and he felt his forehead when Steve leaned down.

"Well, you don't have a fever, so you most certainly got knocked around today. Because Rachel is not the same as deodorant."

Steve laughed and sat beside Danny.

"What I'm saying is feelings change. And maybe that deodorant does remind you of happier times. Did Rachel like it?"

Danny nodded. "Yea, she did."

"So you kept it. You held on. You've been holding on."

"I'm an idiot, so sue me."

"You're human. You've shared a lot with her. You've got two wonderful kids. And Rachel's -"

"Great, I know."

"So are you, Danny." Steve squeezed Danny's knee. "You dropped everything and came here for Grace. You fought to keep her here. You saved Charlie and worked so hard to be a part of his life. He calls you daddy now. Both kids love you to pieces."

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Hey, that's no small thing, man. You've got two healthy, awesome kids."

"Three."

"Three?" It took Steve a few seconds and then he rolled his eyes. "Yea well this kid wants more pancakes."

"With bananas and chocolate chips?"

"Hey, if you're making them. I'll eat them."

"Yea, because you're a bottomless pit."

"And you love me."

"I'm afraid I do, babe."

Danny didn't move. He sighed and muttered. "I wish everything was as simple as pancakes. I love her. I've never stopped and it hurts."

"I never said you had to stop loving her, Danny." Steve tilted his head and softened his concerned face. "It's like with me and Catherine."

"Aren't we a pair? We attract the same type of women. Liars." Danny deflated.

"Hey, Danno - snap out of it." Steve's voice was sharp. A stop sign. He cleared his throat and continued. "I love Catherine but not like before. Because it will never work. We want different things."

"What if you wanted the same things?"

"Are you sure you and Rachel want the same things?"

"No."

"Is that a conversation you want to have with her?"

"No...I don't know. It opens things up."

"Right. See? She hurt you, man. Too many times. You love her but do you trust her?"

"Trust?" Danny chuckled. "Well, I trust her to lie to me."

"And that's not good, right?"

"Obviously."

"So there's your answer."

"So what do I do? I can't turn off my feelings."

"You don't have to stop loving her. I don't want you to get hurt. Or the kids."

"The kids?"

"If you and Rachel get together again, sure, things will be great for awhile. If you're lucky. Then, when things go sideways..."

"When?"

The two men stared at one another, tense.

"Alright - if things go sideways, you won't be the only one who gets hurt. Grace, she's been through this. She'll be ready. She'll probably expect it. But Charlie."

"Charlie." Danny sighed.

Steve nudged Danny. "That little guy has rolled with the punches. He's tough. Like his old man."

/././

Danny piled the last pancakes on Steve's plate. "I do not know where you put it."

Steve rubbed his belly and made a sound that was half grunt and half growl. Then, he belched.

"You animal. Eat your food." Danny laughed. He couldn't help it.

Steve sat there, staring at the plate.

"What are you waiting for? Dig in. I've seen you eat twice that much."

"Butter my pancakes?" The request was soft but determined.

"Butter your own pancakes. You schmuck." Danny smacked the back of Steve's head.

"Uh that's not as much fun, Danno."

"Do you ever stop?"

Steve's answer was a quick shake of his head and the biggest smile, mouth closed, holding back a rush of inappropriate comebacks by the looks of the mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Danny took the bait.

"You know what that means, right?" Danny giggled. "Butter your pancakes."

With a tilt of his head and a quirk of his eyebrows, Steve tried in vain to look serious.

"You DO know what that means!" Danny adjusted his shorts. "So inappropriate."

"Is it?"

"You want me to -" Danny cleared his throat. "Butter your pancakes."

"How many times do I have to ask?"

"You're practically a five year old. I'm almost expecting a tantrum."

"Would that work?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "You're in no shape for anything strenuous right now anyway."

"What?"

"Adam gave me a heads up."

"Adam did what?"

"He texted me." Danny held up his phone. "I know all about you and El Diablo."

Steve curled his lip into a frown and crossed his arms over his chest, trying to hide the wince this caused.

"See? I'm right. I fill your belly full of sugar and you'll fall asleep on my couch. Like always."

"Is that so bad?"

"_Is that so bad?_ You tease me with the butter my pancakes, please oh please, Danno, and then you fall asleep."

Steve sighed and smiled, shaking his head. "Maybe we are married."

"Don't go there. If you want your pancakes, you'll shut up right now."

"Anything you say, dear."

* * *

_**Thanks, as always, for reading. I hope I made you laugh a little. :-)**_


End file.
